Radiographic, or X-ray, film markers are used frequently in radiology departments. The markers are used in conjunction with radiographic, or X-ray, films and/or cassettes during radiographic procedures to identify a right or left anatomical area or position being imaged on the exposed film.
During a radiographic procedure where the film is horizontally disposed, a marker may be placed directly on the film anywhere on the face of the film and remains in place by the force of gravity. Such a marker is known as a "flat-type" marker. However, when the X-ray requires a vertically or angularly disposed film, such as a chest X-ray procedure, the flat-type marker must be secured to the film, or the cassette holding the film, in order for the marker to remain in place and appear in the exposure.
A problem which is related to flat-type markers is that during erect radiographic procedures and Potter-Bucky diaphragm procedures, the flat-type markers may become displaced from their predetermined position, thus superimposing in the area of diagnostic interest or not marking the film at all.
It is known in the art to use a "clip-type" marker which is positioned along an edge margin of an X-ray cassette, holder, or X-ray photography machine so that the exposure has marking indicia along an edge of the exposure. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,874 issued to Prosperi which discloses a clip-type marker.
Clip-type markers have the disadvantage of being positionable only along the edge margin of the film which makes proper collimation of the image and marker difficult under certain conditions. Collimation of the exposure is directly proportioned to patient exposure, film quality, and film density. While a clip-type marker is the marker of choice in vertically oriented X-ray film procedures, clip-type markers are not always useful in horizontally oriented X-ray film procedures because of the collimation problem.
Most radiology departments maintain supplies of both flat-type markers and clip-type markers, since neither one of these markers is versatile enough for all radiographic procedures.
Various attempts have been made to address the above listed problems. Markers have been made with adhesive backings so that they stick to the face of the film, or they have been applied with a strip of transparent surgical tape to secure them to the film. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,443 issued to Lary, U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,494 issued to Willey, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,122 issued to Mitchell et al. Another means to secure a marker is through the use of hook and loop fastening material such as VELCRO loop material as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,706 issued to Deibel. Suction cups have been used to attach markers to X-ray films as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,188 issued to Fajac et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,723 issued to Rouse and U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,774 issued to Gillen. X-ray cassettes have been provided with mechanical structure to place the marker on the face of the film such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,836 issued to Minasian and U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,428 issued to Ring.
Although various ones of the referenced radiographic and X-ray markers may function satisfactorily for their intended purposes, there is a need for a single convenient and versatile device for correctly indicating anatomical position or part on a radiographically exposed film. Such a single device should allow placement on a horizontally disposed X-ray film anywhere on the face of the film so that X-ray beam collimation will be precise and allow the same marker to be positioned along an edge margin of a vertically oriented X-ray film cassette.